RP char Music fic mix
by Shiningshadows
Summary: A bunch of random songfics about RP characters of mine or others, sometimes about mutiple or just one or two.


Song 1: Because You Had A Bad Day(don't own the songs, Daniel Powter does), a Scarpaw songfic (Scarpaw however I do own)

_Where is the moment when ya' need it the most? You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost... Ya tell me your blue skies fade to grey, ya tell me your passion's gone away, and I don't need no care at all..._

**Scarpaw gave a small sigh, curled up in a ball on the window sill(sp?). He had a bit on his mind as he stared out at the ocean. "Gee, I guess I'm a bit of a danger to everyone..." He thought, looking at his paws, and reciveing a few painful visions from his past.**

_You stand in the line just to hear the new loathe. You fake up a smile with the cofee you go. And tell me your lifes been way offline, you fall into pieces every time, AND I DON'T NEED NO CARE AT ALL! _

_**Scarpaw winced at memories of why he had been trapped in stone, the memories of being a monster... His brothers, His former lover, His friends, Even his own mother, they all were just in his way. Rhita Gawr had reduced him to a monster, her attack gaurd... He nearly killed Cwen, his lover, but tears from both cleared his sight, allowing him to realise what he had done.**_

_Because you had a bad day! You take us all down! You sing a sad song just to turn it around! You say you don't know, you tell me don't lie, you make yourself smile and ya go for a ride! Because ya had a bad day... ya had a bad day..._

**_Bitter tears went down his face, remembering how rottenly he had treated his own family. He simply got up and crawled over to the door. "Where are you going?" Cessa asked, concerned. "... Just out, I'll be back in an hour or two." Scarpaw said leaving._**

_And you need a blue sky holla-day, the point is they laugh at what you say, and I don't need no care at all... Because you had a bad day! You take us all down! You sing a sad song just to turn it around! You say you don't know, you tell me don't lie, you make yourself smile and ya go for a ride! Because ya had a bad day... ya had a bad day..._

_Sometimes the system goes on the bling, and the whole thing turns out wrong! You might not make it back again, and could be well, woh thats wrong! Ya know I'm not wrong..._

**_Scarpaw sat on a bench in the park. "What can I do? There isn't much options." He spoke softly to himself. "I got myself into this whole..." Scarpaw asked himself if he was really good or evil, in the end, it seemed like evil. He sided more with villans than heroes, and often had a foggy judgement of his actions. He took a paring knife from his pocket. He closed his hand around it, and sheethed it quickly, cutting his hand open. But the blood retreated back into the wound, immediatly becoming another painful scar. "Damnit, I might as well leave and never come back, I'm just another problem for them to deal with..."_**

**_"Scarpaw! I cannot belive you!" Cessa shouted at him, giving him a little surprised jolt. "Scarpaw, your sorry for what you've done, aren't you?" Cessa asked. "... Yes..." Scarpaw answered. "Then stop dwelling on the past! You can't change it, but you can make it better for you now, in the present and future..." She said. "If you leave, you'll be doing the very thing you say you hate." She said in a sadder tone. He locked him in a tight embrace. "... If you love me, please don't leave..." She wispered, nearly crying. He simply gave her a quick few thoughts. "...Your right... I'm sorry." Scarpaw sighed, giving Cessa a kiss._**

_And you need a blue sky holla-day, the point is they laugh at what you say, and I don't need no care at all... So where is the passion when ya need it the most, oh live or die. You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost..._

_Because you had a bad day! You take us all down! You sing a sad song just to turn it around! You say you don't know, you tell me don't lie, you make yourself smile and ya go for a ride! You had a bad day! you see what you like, and how does it feel, one more time?_

_B__ecause ya had a bad day... ya had a bad day..._


End file.
